


Fourth

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Drinking, Clubbing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Donghyun wants to celebrate his birthday at a club and of course Wooseok goes along even if he's 100% sure he won't enjoy it. Until someone changes his mind.He will have to thank Donghyun later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @Wooseoki12 who I hope likes this ^^

Wooseok holds back a grimace after he shakes off an unwelcomed hand on his shoulder and finally the stranger accepts his defeat and turns around in search of another pretty face to seduce into his bed or a quick one on one time on a bathroom stall.

For the third time tonight. And he has been inside the club for maybe a little over an hour.

Seungyeon does a terrible job at hiding his snicker behind his hand because while Wooseok can't hear him over the music he can perfectly see the amusement in his eyes and the way his shoulders move up and down. Wooseok just gives him a blank stare as he lifts his glass to his lips and takes a sip of his drink, the alcohol a welcome burn inside his throat.

He wishes he could go home already, sit down on his couch wearing his favorite loose pants and big worn down t-shirt using his big round glasses and spend the night playing videogames instead of the uncomfortable feeling of the eye contacts and wearing a pair of tight skinny black jeans with a wine colored button up shirt, the cheap leather chocker Seungyeon had forced on him before they left their apartment doesn't help him feel any more comfortable. The music blasting through the speakers is too loud for his liking, the blinking multicolored lights from the dance floor make him feel like he's about to get a headache, the cigarette smoke from the smokers sitting by the bar manages to sneak into his nostrils and the annoyance of being hit on by overconfident males and obnoxiously loud girls makes the experience even worse.

Why did Donghyun want to celebrate his 22 birthday at a club? He had always said he was curious but never dared to go even when a couple of friends invited him once he became of age so why did he decide last week that instead of a gathering at a BBQ place or at his apartment like the years before he wanted to come to a club? Wooseok mentally curses whatever was the cause of his change of heart. He glances at the dance floor looking for his younger friend until he finds him, dancing with of course his boyfriend who was not a stranger to clubs thanks to his passion for dancing.

"Are you going to sulk all night?" Seungyeon asks, his voice barely audible. Wooseok rolls his eyes and doesn't bother replying, something that just amuses his friend for some reason he can't understand nor does he want to "You should have some fun dude, let loose and enjoy the night," There's something similar to a purr at the end of Seungyeon's sentence. Wooseok places his glass back on top of the table before he looks at his friend right in the eyes, the eyeliner Seungyeon is wearing making his eyes seem even more feline than usual.

"Why are you not having fun then?" He challenges but Seungyeon gives him that teasing grin he has become so familiar with through the years they've been friends. Seungyeon reaches over the table with one long finger pointing forward booping the tip of Wooseok's nose.

"I am having fun! Watching you turn down everyone who comes close, there's a reason I try to doll you up even more," He points to his eyes before continuing, Wooseok being reminded of the eyeshadow he had begrudgingly allowed Seungyeon to put on him if only because he promised to not use any crazy colors just shading with a bit of neutral brown tones thrown in there "Seeing them turn back and leave with their tails between their legs is surprisingly fun," Wooseok slaps his friend's hand away when he tries to boop his nose again. At least someone is enjoying is suffering.

Wooseok and Seungyeon are able to have a conversation while they drink and keep an eye out on their friends who are dancing and jumping around on the middle of the dance floor -Sihun will soon need to take a break to sober up even if only a little but they're sure Seejin will coax him back to their table- before the fourth contestant comes along or at least Wooseok thought it was when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder and he turns around to face them.

Donghyun and Yunseong had somehow made their way back to their table without neither Seungyeon or Wooseok noticing. Yunseong moves to sit down next to Seungyeon while Donghyun pouts at Wooseok and Wooseok internally groans because he has an idea about what is going to happen next.

"Wooseok~" Donghyun whines and then whines some more, shaking Wooseok by the hold he has on his shoulder. He complains Wooseok is not having fun and should dance at least a couple songs before he decides to be boring and stay sitting down for the rest of the night "You should enjoy my birthday too or I'm going to be upset! It feels like I dragged you here~" Wooseok holds back from replying he basically did but stays quiet not wanting to upset the younger male anymore especially when he was tipsy because that made him even more sensible, he always had a soft spot for him after all. Wooseok turns to Seungyeon and Yunseong as if they could help him but Seungyeon of course just smirks and Yunseong shrugs before looking away. He can't excuse he's the only one he has not danced because it would be a lie, Seungyeon had already spent a couple minutes dancing while Sihun stayed with Wooseok.

With a deep sigh and a forced smile on his face, he allows Donghyun to pull him into the dance floor, following him as he pushes his way through the crowd of sweaty bodies. He stays standing awkwardly for a couple moments once Donghyun lets go of his hand and turns around to face him with a bright toothy smile on his face. Wooseok follows Donghyun's lead as he starts dancing. Wooseok decides to just try and enjoy it, he does like dancing and "club dancing" is fun when done with friends, Sihun and Seejin at some point join them.

Wooseok lets out a laugh when Sihun with clumsy hands thanks to his intoxicated state find his hips to try and dance with him in an attempt of an intimate dance, he allows himself to be turned around so Sihun stands closely behind him and he can hear him laugh next to his ear. Donghyun's smile is bright in front of him as his hands reach for his wrists so Wooseok ends up between them, Seejin wasting no time in finding his place on Donghyun's back to imitate Sihun. He is actually having fun.

Seejin is stolen away by a pretty girl with smokey eyeshadow wearing a short blue dress and after a couple more songs Donghyun takes Sihun back to their table telling Wooseok he'll be back with a couple hand signs that Wooseok barely deciphers. While they had been dancing a couple of other people had joined their small circle so Wooseok stays with them, the handsome boy with broad shoulders that Sihun seemed to fancy dances with him until suddenly Wooseok feels a hand wrap around one of his wrists and he's turned around.

He has to glance up to be able to make eye contact with the stranger and Wooseok curses his short stature or more like the excess of it the other male has because damn it, he's really tall. He has a friendly smile on his face, the kind that reminds you of that kid next door that all the housewives and younger kids adore but the glint in his eyes gives another feeling, a completely different one.

A predator.

With a gesture, he asks him if it's ok, if he accepts to dance with him and Wooseok thinks about it for a couple seconds before deciding why not. He won't lie and say he doesn't find the taller male attractive plus he's pretty sure he can deck him if needed anyways.

At some point of the song Wooseok is turned around and pulled closer, his back pressing against the other's chest, his hands falling to his hips in a position resembling the one he had been in with Sihun before but this time there is no playing around, the way his hands grab his hips as he pulls him close is pure seduction and Wooseok doesn't laugh or even step away. He arches his back instead as he pushes back against his hips as they move side to side following the rhythm of the song and his hands fall on top the strangers. The taller male leans down until his mouth is right next to Wooseok's ear, his breathing fanning his sweaty skin making a shiver run down Wooseok's spine.

"My name is Jinhyuk by the way," Wooseok hums, his lips mouthing the name before he turns his head so Jinhyuk's ear is next to his lips and introduces himself. Jinhyuk's eyes shine when he repeats his name out loud as if to make sure and Wooseok nods with a small smile on his lips.

Donghyun does come back but doesn't get too close, he sends Wooseok a confused glance but he thankfully can read Wooseok's situation enough to now he doesn't need to intervene. He sends him a too happy smile with even a wink added in before he walks away to most probably go get Yunseong to dance with him again.

Wooseok is no stranger to the undertones of his dance with Jinhyuk, he has, in fact, clubbed a couple times before and in some cases left with someone new on his arm. That doesn't stop him from feeling excited and nervous though. It doesn't take much longer for Jinhyuk to whisper to his ear if he wants to take _this_ somewhere else, his lips unnecessary but welcome grazing his ear and Wooseok nods, allowing himself to be guided away from the crowd and when he walks past their table he ignores the suggestive hand gestures Seungyeon and Sihun make his way.

"My place or yours?" Jinhyuk asks him once they're outside the club, the music still being heard outside the building, the light from the street light making his facial structure look even better than inside the dark club. Wooseok takes out his phone as he replies his own place is fine, sending a quick text to Seungyeon to not come in too early if he were to come back at all that night. Jinhyuk nods and is easily able to flag down a cab with his long arms opening the door for him to enter first. What a gentleman.

They are able to keep their hands off each other the entire trip to Wooseok's apartment, no one needs to make the driver uncomfortable. The moment Wooseok closes the front door of his apartment behind Jinhyuk though he is shoved back against it, their mouths crashing together and their hands exploring whatever they can reach. Wooseok is pleasantly surprised by Jinhyuk's kissing, his lips move smoothly against his and his tongue feels great sliding against his, the way he sucks it into his own mouth makes Wooseok's knees lose a little of their strength.

Wooseok doesn't try holding back a moan that Jinhyuk swallows when his hands move down to grab at his ass, one of Jinhyuk's knees making its way between Wooseok's legs and the shorter male rolls his hips forward riding his thigh earning something similar to a growl from the other male. Jinhyuk breaks the kiss to kiss his way down to his neck, his tongue hot against Wooseok tasting the salty skin until he meets the leather choker, one of his hands moving up to slip one long finger under it and pulling Wooseok forward with it until the chocker snaps and falls to the ground.

Using the hold he has on Jinhyuk's hair he pulls on it until he has his mouth back where he wants it, his tongue finding its way inside his warm mouth and licking the rooftop of his mouth, Jinhyuk moaning against him as he kisses him back. Wooseok's hold on his hair tightening when he sucks his lower lip into his mouth and then Wooseok feels a small sting, it's quick and it barely hurts but it's enough for Wooseok to lean away breaking the kiss confused. His other hand, the one he had holding Jinhyuk's hip in place moves up to his mouth in instinct. He brushes a finger across his lower lip at the same time that Jinhyuk lets out a curse.

He glances down at his finger, the kitchen's light that Seungyeon left on is enough to be able to see the small blood stain on it. Jinhyuk lets him go and takes a step back but Wooseok just stares at him, seeing the apologetic expression he has on his face, his eyes jumping between Wooseok's lips to his fingertip.

Uh...

"I should have mentioned that detail right?" Jinhyuk asks, tilting his head to the side and one of his hands going up to the back of his head. His apologetic smile reveals the now sharp fangs that had not been so obvious before. Wooseok stares at him with a deadpan expression until Jinhyuk mutters an apology, looking completely like a big kicked puppy instead of a predatory vampire.

Wooseok had never personally met a vampire before. He knew they existed of course and maybe he should be a little more worried about being currently alone in his apartment with one after all the recent news of the increasing reports involving vampires assaulting people drinking their blood without their consent. Jinhyuk seems harmless thought and Wooseok still found him to be pretty damn attractive that was not just gonna change and now he was a little _curious_.

Jinhyuk's eyes widen when Wooseok reaches up for his neck and pulls him down, pressing a kiss unlike the ones they've shared so far. It's gentle and slow, Wooseok's plush lips coaxing Jinhyuk to relax and kiss him back. Jinhyuk closes his eyes and stays still for only a couple moments, trying to fight back the urge to give in and kiss back Wooseok senseless, devour his mouth with his lips and tongue, taste the blood he has smeared on his own lips now, prob the small wound in Wooseok's thick lower lip open to taste him even more. Jinhyuk loses the battle of course but can someone really blame him when it involves someone like Wooseok?

Wooseok sighs in relief when Jinhyuk finally kisses him back wasting no time on sucking his lower lip. The groan that crawls up Jinhyuk's throat when he tastes his blood is pure want, his hands quickly finding their place on Wooseok's small waist to push him flush against him, his kiss deep and hungry and Wooseok tries to kiss him back with as much fervor.

A few minutes after Jinhyuk finds himself sitting on Wooseok's bed with said male straddling him, one of his hands is grasping his hip feeling the small undulating motions of his body as Wooseok gyrated his hips on his lap while his other hand slid down up his thigh to his ass and then down again. Wooseok has one of his hands holding onto one of Jinhyuk's broad shoulders and the other one slides up the front of Jinhyuk's chest. Jinhyuk's mouth is hot against Wooseok's neck, the younger's breath hitching every time Jinhyuk teasingly graces his skin with his fangs.

"Do it," Wooseok mutters when he's starting to think he may go crazy because of the anticipation, the hand he has on Jinhyuk's shoulder sliding up to the back of his neck and then threading up his hair keeping his mouth to his neck. Jinhyuk asks him if he's sure but the way his voice is dripping with desire just makes Wooseok long for this even more and so he nods, mumbling a faint _yes_.

Then pain.

It lasts only a moment but Wooseok is unable to hold back a cry, his eyes blinking open in surprise before he closes them again when pleasure replaces the pain. Jinhyuk's tongue against the open wound feels hot so _hot_ like he's burning him. One of Jinhyuk's hands had at some point ended up on the nape of Wooseok's neck keeping in place so he doesn't move away. Jinhyuk keeps on sucking the blood that keeps bleeding out the small punctures and Wooseok doesn't know if he's losing too much blood that he's getting dizzy or is it because of his increasing arousal, maybe a combination of the two.

Jinhyuk leans back with a pleased sigh, his tongue sweeping across his lips wasting not a single drop of Wooseok's sweet blood and he moves the hand he has on Wooseok's neck to cup his face instead, his thumb moving back and forth gently across his cheekbone as he admires how messed up Wooseok already looks, the disheveled hair, the way his eyes are dark with pure lust, his bruised lips that are parted open as he pants, his rosy cheeks. The sight only makes him want to mess him up even more and Wooseok clearly wants it too by the way he's grinding down on his hips. They have a long night ahead.

"Now this is a different aftercare," Wooseok points out before he takes another slice of strawberry into his mouth from the bowl of sliced fruit Jinhyuk brought from the kitchen alongside a glass of orange juice. Jinhyuk chuckles from where he sits in front of him agreeing it certainly couldn't be normal for Wooseok.

It was an unholy hour to be still awake especially when he was so tired and only wanted to sleep yet Jinhyuk had insisted he needed to eat something after all the blood he had drunk from him, his eyes glancing at the few bite marks he had left on Wooseok's body from two on his neck, one on his shoulder and another small one near his wrist. That is how Wooseok ended up sitting on his bed, back against his pillows resting against the headboard, still naked and only with his blanket pooling around him with Jinhyuk wearing only his boxers sitting in front of him watching him eat making sure he ate it all. What a responsible vampire lover.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you after we left the club by the way," Jinhyuk whispers, his eyes focused on Wooseok's bedroom floor. The shorter male hums in acknowledgment but doesn't say anything until he swallows the slice of banana he had been chewing.

"It's ok I clearly didn't mind it Jinhyuk or I would have kicked you out instead of us _fucking_ and me _begging_ you to bite me _several_ times," Wooseok states matter of factly watching the way the tips of Jinhyuk's ears flush red finding himself endeared by the reaction to his blunt words. Jinhyuk so far seemed to be almost a completely different person from the one he had met on the club and reduced him to a begging mess underneath him but Wooseok found himself liking this side of him too.

Maybe too much taking into consideration this was meant to be a one night stand. But then when Jinhyuk instead of getting dressed and leaving asks for permission to stay the night and cuddles to his back, his long arms wrapping nicely around Wooseok, presses a gentle kiss to the first bite mark he had made and whispers a good night wish, Wooseok allows himself to consider asking for his number when they wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bonus has been in the works for some time now. I hoe you enjoy it!
> 
> A TW: Sexual Assault (It doen't escalate much but I think I would put the TW anyways)

Wooseok feels a little humiliated. Ok maybe he's putting it lightly and he actually wants to disappear from the face of the earth or kill a certain vampire for causing him to feel like that but he has not decided which one it is.

Did he the misread the signs? Was Jinhyuk just that kind to everyone he slept with? Wooseok unconsciously moves one of his hands up to one of the bite marks Jinhyuk left behind on his neck, his fingertips feeling the small twin scabs as he remembers how _domestic_ Jinhyuk had been with him after they woke up and how that had made him feel.

He had insisted on helping him cook breakfast but just ended up clinging to his back like an oversized koala and since his arms felt nice around his waist Wooseok had let it slide. They've talked over the table while they ate getting to know each other apart from their names and well, race. Jinhyuk was only a couple months older than him, a business major at a different university from Wooseok's even if his true passion was everything related to movies -especially animated ones- but he is supposed to keep the family's company going and he has a sense of humor similar to a child. Wooseok finds himself wanting to get to know him even better, spend more time with him, feels their chemistry and he wants to give it a try and so before Jinhyuk leaves his place he asks him for his phone number to keep in touch, the vampire adds his contact in Wooseok's phone with a bright smile and with a chaste kiss to Wooseok's lips he leaves.

Hours later when Wooseok judges he won't come off as too eager he sends him a simple message "Hey it's Wooseok." and decides to leave his phone aside and try to distract himself with playing a few rounds of Overwatch.

Jinhyuk ghosts him.

Once Seungyeon came back to their apartment, with an impish glint in his eyes and a too broad smile, he had tried to tease Wooseok. Wooseok could hear the curiosity in his voice tone as he pointed out the marks on Wooseok's neck, his teasing growing tenfold until Wooseok snaps at him to cut it off clearly annoyed. Seungyeon finally reads in Wooseok's expression that he is not to be messed with right now and is upset even if he doesn't seem open to talking about the reason, at least not yet. He tries to not worry too much and changes the topic to whine about how he had to take care of Sihun who after Wooseok left drank a little too much.

Wooseok goes on with his life, working on the assignments he had been ignoring before and hanging out with his friends. Almost four weeks past by since that night and he definitely didn't wonder what a certain vampire with grey dyed hair and a killer smile was doing, no sir not even once. That's why he doesn't understand why he's basically forced to join Seungyeon, Sunho, Yunseong and Donghyun clubbing that Friday.

Donghyun and Yunseong come to their apartment before they finish getting ready because Sunho offered to drive them there and Seungyeon and Wooseok lived closer to his place. Wooseok allows Donghyun to put some makeup on him after the younger gives him a seemingly innocent puppy look holding onto the makeup bag he had brought. He curses the soft spot he has for him that makes it so difficult to deny him something.

"And done!" Wooseok opens his eyes finding a beaming Donghyun in front of him, the smile on his face proud of his work. Seungyeon who had been sitting next to Wooseok on the couch whistles amazed at Donghyun's work, patting his back telling him he did a good job, the younger smiles at the praise before he asks Wooseok to see his hard work waving in the direction of the bathroom. With a small smile, Wooseok stands up and walks into the bathroom to see his reflection on the mirror that hangs on the wall above the sink.

It is pretty, the pink shimmers mixed with just the right amount of purple to turn his stare a little deeper, it was perfectly clean. The way he had applied the lip tint made his lips look smooth and natural. It contrasted nicely with the dark clothes he was wearing, a pair of black jeans and a grey semi-translucent button down. The chains of his jeans matching his belt and the rings Seungyeon had lent him.

"This would be the killing part of your look Wooseok," Wooseok glances to Seungyeon who is standing outside the bathroom door he had left open, a small string-like harness on his hand being offered to him. He gives Seungyeon a blank stare and walks past him back to the living room

"Get that away from me,"

They somehow end up in the same club as Donghyun's birthday and Wooseok can't help but feel a little wary. He is not sure he wants to run into a certain tall as a pole vampire or if he actually is hoping for it.

He accepts the drink that Sunho orders for him, something a little stronger than his usual but nothing he can't handle. Donghyun makes him promise he'll join their dancing or be prepared to be dragged into it before he leaves accompanied by his boyfriend and Seungyeon.

It takes around 20 minutes for the first person of the night to hit on him, a pretty girl with red dyed hair and a model like body whose arms find their way around one of Wooseok's arms, her big eyes blinking in a fake innocent way as she asks him if he wouldn't like to dance with her? " _He seems bored"_ she adds with a pointed glance at Sunho who sits next to Wooseok. He rejects her of course and she seems surprised, maybe her first time being rejected? Or she was that confident Wooseok would give in to her cheap seduction.

Sunho much like Seungyeon does, finds amusement in Wooseok being hit on and the stranger's failure. This time around Wooseok doesn't try to lay them down nicely, he outright rolled his eyes at the third person, a tall -but not enough- older male, maybe in his late 20s, who left with an offended expression on his face. Before the fourth unlucky person can try to get in his pants he tells Sunho he's ready to join their friends, the older male nodding with that handsome smile of his.

The alcohol he had was enough for Wooseok to relax and have fun with his friends, he even allowed Seungyeon to press an over the top kiss to his neck as they danced back to chest that made Donhyun and Yunseong cringe while Sunho reached to push Seungyeon away from Wooseok who laughed.

As the night goes on Wooseok ends up dancing with an attractive boy, maybe a year or two younger than him. He has a handsome face and a good grip on Wooseok's hips, his smile is as flirty as the way he moves against him. Maybe the drink Sunho had given him is stronger than his usual but he still wouldn't blame it for the way he allows the stranger to take him away from the middle of the dancing crowd and towards one of the walls where he's not so gently pressed against.

He's not drunk enough to allow the boy to kiss him though so he turns his face just before his lips can find his. He still doesn't know his name, isn't he going too fast? But the stranger doesn't seem to agree as his mouth moves down his jaw to his neck, the grip he has on his hips pulling him to press their hips together.

Wooseok asks him to slow down, his hands that are on his shoulders trying to push him away gently at first giving him the chance to realize he still doesn't want this, not yet, he's being too much too fast but the other male just whispers against his ear that he's being _such a tease_ as he forces one of his knees between Wooseok's legs, his hands moving from his hips down to grab his ass.

Okay, that's it.

Wooseok is about to shove the brat away ready to kneel him on his crotch right after when he suddenly doesn't have him on top of him anymore. He stares confused as he sees him roughly being pulled away from him, both Wooseok and him looking up to find none other than Lee Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk is pulling the boy from the back of his shirt's neck, his eyes glaring at him with such hostility in them that he cowers under them. Wooseok catches the glint of his sharp fangs as he snarls at the boy, the music too loud for him to listen to what he tells him but the boy is able to perfectly listen by the way he nods his head. Jinhyuk lets him go and shoves him a couple steps away, the younger nodding once before he turns back and basically runs away with his tail between his legs.

Wooseok glances up towards Jinhyuk surprised to find his eyes a mix of worry and irritation. He doesn't know how to react but thankfully he doesn't need to as Jinhyuk is the one to step closer to him leaning down close enough so Wooseok can hear him over the loud music.

"Are you ok?" It seems like the worry won. Wooseok nods his head not trusting himself to give a verbal response because if he opens his mouth he is sure he's going to blurt out something along the lines of why did Jinhyuk lead him on instead of just leaving that night or why couldn't he just refused to give him his number.

He feels the way Jinhyuk sighs, his breath fanning across his ear from being still so close and a shiver runs down Wooseok's spine. Jinhyuk leans back, he still seems worried as he stares at him and Wooseok wonders if explaining it's not the first time someone had pulled something like that on him would help him relax or just make him worry more. He doesn't get to discover what would have been his reaction because Jinhyuk gives him a nervous smile that leaves him frozen not having expected that.

Wooseok tenses as Jinhyuk leans down closer again, what he says next makes Wooseok slap his chest and his face to heat up while Jinhyuk smiles at him, his hand reaching for Wooseok's wrist before he can hit him again.

"By the way, I lost my phone on the bus back home that day,"

"I'm glad you came back to that club, I've been going there every Friday and Saturday hoping to see you," Wooseok can't hide the way his face reddens, no under the bright lights of the convenience store a block away from the club where he bid goodbye to his friends with Jinhyuk holding his hand next to him.

Jinhyuk grins at him clearly enjoying Wooseok's reaction "You told me you don't like clubbing but I still didn't give up, glad I didn't don't you agree?" The younger rolls his eyes but the smile that forms in his lips betrays his act of annoyance. He takes a sip from the water bottle he bought and a scoop of the flan Jinhyuk had bought, the older not stopping him.

"You could have just stopped by my place, you already know where I live," Wooseok watches as Jinhyuk's cheeky grin is replaced by a bashful one. He arches an eyebrow and tilts his head to the side "What? You really can't come if you're not invited? Is it a vampire thing?"

The older barks out a laugh shaking his head at Wooseok's joke. Those stupid rumors about his race were still spread around among humans til this day. He reaches to scratch at the back of his head before he explains why he didn't do as Wooseok says.

"I got lost when I tried it and couldn't remember your apartment's number either anyways," Wooseok hums unable to hide the endeared smile that grows on his face. Had it been someone else he may have thought of them as a fool but he found it cute in Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk asks Wooseok to talk about himself since last time he had done most of the talking and well, he had been waiting too long all ready to get to know him better. Wooseok hides his smile behind his hand but that just causes Jinhyuk's smile to become brighter.

They spend a little over an hour talking there, sitting by the window inside that small and deserted -except the cashier- convenience store. Wooseok invites him back to his place -" _Pay attention this time," "You won't let me live that down right?" "What do you think?"_ \- and he truly intended them to just continue talking, they had even been sitting on the livingroom's couch with the TV turned on as background noise.

Yet Wooseok found himself in familiar position from their last encounter. He is straddling Jinhyuk's lap, grinding his hips down, his pink and quickly bruising lips left open allowing his breathy moans to pass through as Jinhyuk sucks the bleeding wound from his neck, the same spot that had just finished healing a couple days before.

On the back of his mind he wonders if he should buy some iron supplements tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii


End file.
